Childish or Not
by Yuff
Summary: Yuffentine, some CloTi. Yuffie's sick and tired of being treated like a child by everyone who comes her way. Unexpectedly, the only one who seems to think otherwise is Vincent. [Complete, but slowly being edited][R for cursing]
1. Prologue: Forgetful Ninja

Disclaimer: All characters featured are property of Square-Soft (I only wish they were mine!), yet the plot of it belongs to me.

Because of the horrible.. everything, I've decided to rewrite some of this fic.

**Prologue: Forgetful Ninja**

It had already been a year since AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth. All was calm in the world, with no signs of another threat on the planet. A new organization had formed called Neo-Midgar. This organization had helped to keep the peace between all people.

This particular day, Yuffie was feeling happy. The reason for her happiness was because of the reunion of all who had helped to rid the planet of the psychotic man known as Sephiroth, was in only three days.

The days following had passed agonizingly slowly. Within two days, her excitement had grown little by little, building up inside of her, until it finally reached the highest peak. However, in the evening of the second day her PHS started to ring.

The shinobi picked up the PHS on the second ring. "It's Yuffie, talk now." She said in her ever-so-cheerful tone, wondering who it was.

"Hey, brat, where the hell are you?" a mans yelled at Yuffie.

A startled look reached the girls face, following recognition at the voice, and finally confusion. She stood there for a minute, pondering what he was talking about. Apparently, there was something wrong, but Yuffie could not think of anything she'd done which was wrong--lately, that is. She snapped back from her thought to hear Cid cursing into the PHS. Clearly the middle-aged man wasn't too happy.

A look of confusion shot into her face, as she asked, "what do you mean, old man, where am I? I'm at home, of course!"

"You were supposed to be out here an hour ago! What the fuck do you think you're still doing there? Everyone's waiting for you, so hurry the hell up and get over here already, or we're leaving without you," Cid ordered her.

"But--" Yuffie began to protest, but she was soon cut off by Cids angry voice.

"But nothing! Now shut the fuck up and get over here," and with that, he hung up.

Yuffie slightly grumbled. Who did he think he was? And why a day it had been. 'Oh no!' she thought as she went to check the calender, and realization dawned on her. The plan was to pick up every body the night before, and have everybody spend the night at Tifa and Cloud's house. How could she forget? She'd only been constantly reminding herself for the past three months!

Hastily, she grabbed her already packed bags and ran out the door. It was lucky that she had packed weeks ago, so that she wouldn't forget anything she needed.

As quickly as possible, she dashed through her front doorway and down the steps, nearly falling over in the process, but managing to keep her balance. More than once on her way out of town did she knock someone out of her way, leaving the person screaming after her for an apology, which she didn't give. As she ran though the plains surrounding her village, Wutai, she hoped she was lucky enough to not get caught in a random battle with who-knows-what kind of monsters.

She had turned this way and that, attempting to avoid all monster, which she luckily managed to do. As the Highwind came into view, she rejoiced silently to herself.

She silently thanked Laviathan as she heard the engine start, taking it as a sign that either Cid had spotted her, or he had just gotten sick of waiting. Whichever the case, she was thankful that he was still there.

When she got to Cids airship, she noticed the ladder made of rope and quickly began climbing it to the top. When she arrived at the top, she threw herself onto deck, gasping for air. She hadn't realized she was so tired, nor that her legs were burning from the workout.


	2. The Airship

Disclaimer: Characters = Square-Enix, Story = mine.  
  
**The Airship**  
  
She lay on the ground for five minutes silently before actually getting up and she noticed that other then herself, Nanaki and Vincent were the only others currently present. She was lectured by Cid about 'incompetence' and other little boring things she didn't give a damn about. If she hated anything at all, it was listening to one of Cid's boring old lectures..which she seemed to get them quite frequently whenever she saw Cid.  
  
"Oh, and try not to puke on my damn ship! Last time you were on it Shera had to spend two hours cleaning it, and then she complained to me about how I should have cleaned it. And damn, her complaints get annoying as hell, almost as annoying as you are, Yuffie," Cid shook his head and went back to the front.  
  
_Damnit.._ she thought, _why does EVERYONE always get mad at me, like everything is my fault? Like when the ice cream flew on Tifa and she had to stay in the hospital because of allergic reactions...well that might have been my fault... But it wouldn't have happened if Nanaki wasn't not watching where he was going while I had my ice cream and bumped into me, causing me to lose my grip and only be able to apologize about fifty million times! Oh well, atleast she forgave me.._  
  
Yuffie had been too deep in thought to realize that crimson eyes belonging to a very certain Vincent Valentine were on her. She snapped back to reality, feeling herself being watched. She looked up at a certain Vincent Valentine, and surely, he was staring at her absently. Obviously not noticing that she noticed his staring, she yelled up at him, "Vinnie, why are you looking at me like that? You need something?" Yuffie questioned him.  
  
He flinched at the nickname. Just like her to have one for him like she did the others. _Wait,_' he thought to herself, _since when did she have a nickname for everyone else? Atleast I didn't notice she did.._ "...." Vincent's usual reply when anyone asked him anything.  
  
"I'll take that as nothing? Then stop staring at me---" she was interrupted by the motion sickness just kicking in. Her face turned slightly green as she raced pass Vincent toward her quatres, muttering sarcasticly to him as she passed, "Nice talking to you again, Vinnie!" and straight into her room.

Of course, with his keen sense of hearing, he heard her

Once in it, she grabbed a tranquilizer from her stash located under her bed. She quickly took it and took a nap until the airship arrived to Costa Del Sol.

* * *

About two hours later, there was a loud knock on her door followed by a angry Cid screaming, "Brat! Get your ass up now, we're here. And don't you dare puke on my airship while getting out! I've already checked everything, and so far, there's no mess.  
  
She instantly got up, unlocked her door and went outside into the fresh air. It felt so nice to be back outside after being in her hot, as Yuffie called it, sleeping quatres. She dashed to the deck and stopped instantly seeing everyone else already off the airship. "You guys could have woken me and then took off, instead of me being left behind.."

Instantly she heard Barret call up to her while walking to Tifa and Clouds house with the rest of the group, "Ya could have woken up on your own, and then you could be with us instead of bein' left behind."  
  
"Oh, not fair.." Yuffie mumbled to herself. 'Hey, atleast they took the time to wake me--in a rude manor, but it still counts...right?' She thought as she jumped off the airship. Unlike the others, she would not injure herself by doing so. She was a ninja after all, her balance better then any she had ever known.


	3. Tifa and Cloud's House

Disclaimer: Characters = Square-Enix, Story = Mine.  
  
**Tifa and Cloud's House**  
  
Once she caught up to the group, she was scolded by Cid and Barret to hurry up next time, they had been waiting for her for two minutes and did not appreciate it. Tifa was the one who told them to stay behind and wait for her, considering that they already knew where Tifa and Cloud's house was and Yuffie did not.  
  
Once they arrived at the house, Yuffie scanned it in silence. The outside was beautiful, it was a nice house. It happened to be a very pretty light blue with a brownish-blackish roof. 'Hey, it'd look a lot better in green,' she told herself. As they walked in, she thought she was in Heaven. There was a round black staircase in front of her, the walls in the house were painted very light pink. It was probably Tifa's idea, but no doubt Cloud wouldn't disagree on it. Tifa always won arguements, even with Cid and Barret. Yuffie could learn a great deal on the subject of arguement and winning from Tifa.  
  
Tifa spotted Yuffie, Cid and Barret and began walking over to them. "Wow, Tiff, this is so nice.. You picked the wall color, right? Yuffie asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Tifa replied. "I think it turned out great, don't you, Cloud?" she called over to Cloud who was sitting in the living room in a light conversation with Nanaki.  
  
"What did you say, Tifa?" Cloud asked her as he got up and practically ran over to Tifa, placing his arm around her waist gently.  
  
"Don't you agree with me that the walls turned out nicely?" Tifa questioned him, annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Well, yeah. Of course they did. I'm the one who picked out the color, anyways," Cloud joked.  
  
Yuffie let out a soft giggle. "Look, Cloudy's a girl now! Let's go dress 'her' up back in those clothes he wore---whoops. I wasn't supposed to say anything, I promised Aeris I wouldn't.. Anyways, since that's broken, she said you looked cute in them," Yuffie said, letting another giggle escape.  
  
"Yeah. He looked nice.. It's no wonder why Don Corneo picked him--" Tifa was cut off when Cloud put his hand over Tifa's mouth, his face flushed.  
  
"Er, you heard nothing!" Cloud told the others with his best fake im- serious-about-this face.

* * *

A while after talking in the living room, Cloud and Tifa showed everyone to their rooms. It was a four bedroom house, so she had to share with someone. Tifa reassured her friends that there was two beds per room. Everyone, except Yuffie and Vincent, agrued about who bunked with who, untill Cloud pipped in, sick of hearing the bickering and decided himself.  
  
"Okay, here's how it'll work. Cait Sith, you're with Nanaki. Cid, with Barret, and Yuffie, you're sharing a room with Vincent. Tifa and I will be in our room."  
  
"Cloud.. Can't I just change you? I'll go with Tifa and you can go with Vincent? I don't want to sleep in a room with HIM!" Yuffie announced, pointing towards Vincent.  
  
"No, it's already been decided. What I say is final, now Vincent, Yuffie, follow me. I'll show you to your room. The rest of you go with Tifa, she'll show you to yours. Do what you want 'till Seven, then we meet in the dinning room for dinner. Until then, I'll see you all later." Cloud told everyone while started walking upstairs as Yuffie and Vincent followed Cloud silently.  
  
Yuffie wasn't her usual cheerful self when they got there. She was silent,which amazed Cloud was, all the way to the room. Vincent walked into the room before Yuffie and started near the bed by the window. "Vincent! I wanted that one!" Yuffie protested as he sat down on it.  
  
Vincent sighed, got up, and walked to the other one, and as Cloud walked out of the room after seeing they decided already, he called out. "Remember, dinner's at seven, breakfast at nine in the morning, lunch at twelve. Miss any of those and you'll be forced to scrounge up food for yourselves." He closed the door gently after him.

* * *

After what felt like forever for Yuffie, seven finally came to. She was starving by then, because, of course, she hadn't eaten anything today other then--actually, she realized she didn't eat anything at all. No wonder she was more hungry then ususal.  
  
She skipped down to the dinning room at exactly seven, wondering what was for supper. When she got downstairs, she found out that Tifa had cooked up chicken, mashed patatoes, and corn. Cloud was the one who dished out the plates of food, while Yuffie drooled over the scent of the food. When she finally got hers, she ate it in five minutes flat. "Mmm.. Thanks, Tiff. That was great!" Yuffie announced as she got up and placed her dish in the sink.  
  
Everyone looked at her in amazement, when Cid pipped in, "Holy fuck, brat. You ate that like you hadn't eaten in two years!"  
  
Yuffie giggled at that, she never thought he of all people would notice that. "Well.. I didn't eat anything today..and well, I was just hungry.. I'm going upstairs, though. I gotta organize my materia! Some dim-wit," she glared at Cloud, "went through my materia again, and made it disorganized."  
  
"Okay, Night, Yuffie." Tifa hugged her and Yuffie sped off to her and Vincent's room, not listening to what anyone else saying good night to her. Once she got to her destination, she locked the door behind her, forgetting Vincent stayed in the room too.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she was halfway through organizing her materia when someone tried to open the door, to find out it was locked. "Yuffie, unlock the door.." Vincent called to her.  
  
She did as he obeyed and took twenty-five more minutes to finish organizing her materia. Once she was finished, she put it all away and went over to Vincent's bed to check what he was doing. "Whatcha doin', Vinnie?"  
  
"..." was the reply she got. Typical, just like him. Never really talking.  
  
She got annoyed by him reading so she turned out the lights--all of them and went to lie in her bed, ending up getting in the wrong bed and landing on the already lieing down Vincent. "Wow.. When did my bed get this lumpy?  
  
"Yuffie.. Would you kindly please get off of me and go to your own bed?" Vincent asked her calmly.  
  
"Y-yes, s-sorry!" She was glad at that moment the lights were off, she knew she was blushing like mad. 'He's muscular.. Ack! I cannot be thinking these kind of thoughts about Vinnie.. He's like...fourty years older than me!' she thought, almost forgetting to get off him. Luckily for her, she did. She got up and walked to her own bed, almost tripping over things..one she could tell was the book Vincent was reading. She lied down in her own bed and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She hoped Vincent forgot about what happened by the morning, it was an embarrassing moment for her. 


	4. I Can Be Hurt Too!

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!

Disclaimer: I do not claim rights over Final Fantasy VII, but the story idea and lines are mine.

**I Can Be Hurt Too!**

Yuffie woke up bright and early the next morning. She stood up slowly, glancing over to Vincent's bed. _Not there.. _She thought. _Hey! Maybe he's already downstairs eating breakfast with the others, already! That is, if they even get up this early, and that, is pretty doubtful.._

She turned her head toward the clock on the left wall. _Whoa.. It's only 6:36 and Vinnie's not even in bed! Damn, that vamp gets up early._

She glanced around the room more, this time spotting a spider. She let a scream escape through her lips and backed up slowly, terrified of the creature.

By this time, Vincent had already heard the scream. He was up the stairs in a flash. _Yuffie! _his mind screamed, _something must be wrong.._

He dashed toward their bedroom, ready to snatch his Death Penalty out and kill whatever, or whoever had made Yuffie scream so loudly. He hated it when she screamed, loud as she may be, it was an unpleasant sound to be heard from the young Shinobi. Nearing the door, he collided with a hard something--or rather, someone.

"Vinnie!" she muttered under her breath. She clung to him, unable to let go if her life depended on it. She was shaking badly, Vincent knew that something must have been wrong.

"Yuffie, what is the matter?" Vincent questioned, keeping his voice his usual monotone.

"S-sp-spider!" Yuffie stuttered, clinging even tighter.

"Only a spider?" Vincent raised an eyebrow surprised. He had thought it had been something much more.

"What do you mean ONLY a spider?! Those things creep the hell out of me.." Yuffie exclaimed, clinging even more then one would thought possible.

"..Yuffie...calm down.. If you're so terrified, I'll go kill it.. Now let go of me." Vincent told her, voice as monotone as ever.

Yuffie looked up into his eyes, noticing they held no emotion. _Hah, _she thought to herself, _Same old Vinnie. _

Yuffie unclung from Vincent quickly. As he started to walk toward their room, she snatched his arm.

"No! Vinnie, you can't kill it.. Just..dump it outside! Killing creatures, even as scary as that one, is wrong." Yuffie begged.

With a sigh, Vincent said, "Fine. It'll be gone, and I won't kill it, just wait here. We don't need the rest of AVALANCHE coming up here to see what all the commotion is."

With that, Vincent walked into their room and closed the door, leaving Yuffie to no one but her thoughts.

* * *

After about five minutes, which seemed more like five hours to Yuffie, she saw Vincent come out of their room. She had been sitting on the floor so she instantly got up and ran over to him. 

"So.." she whispered, seeing as though everyone may be asleep. She raised her voice a little and continued, "You got it, right? And didn't kill it?"

"Yes," was Vincent's only reply. He started to walk toward the stairs when Yuffie spoke up once more.

"Stop right there, Vinnie Valentine!" she yelled at Vincent. Startled, he turned around to face the young Shinobi.

"What is it now?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Well.." she dashed over to Vincent and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

Startled by the sudden embrace, Vincent asked her, "What was that?"

"My way of saying thanks.." Yuffie turned from him and blushed furiously.

"Okay then.. You're welcome.." Vincent told her as he walked down the stairs, leaving the girl to herself once more.

* * *

The day passed quickly, everyone on the couches Cloud and Tifa had in their living room, waiting for Cloud to start the meeting. 

"Well.." Cloud began.

Cloud looked over to Tifa, smiling he stated, "It seems we all haven't been like this in a year, so it was Tifa's idea we have an annual meeting and a party."

"Is this alright with everyone?" Tifa asked the group known as AVALANCHE, hope shown showing through her facial features.

"A'ight. Fine wit' me." Barret stated, looking around the room at everyone else.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't last long. But be aware, that if anything happened to Cosmo Canyon, I shall not be attending for that year," Nanaki, previously known as Red XIII, told the rest of the group."

"Fuck yeah! I wouldn't miss this it if Sephiroth came back! Gotta love to party." Cid grinned at the others.

"Yo, vamp! Answer Tif's question before I shove a pipe in ya--" But, before Barret could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by Vincent.

"I am not a Vampire, and yes, I will be attending if she wishes my presence." Vincent stated bluntly, voice showing no emotion at all

"Heck yeah! Par-tay!" Yuffie pipped in, excitement flowing through her veins.

"Shut up, brat!" Cid yelled at Yuffie angrily.

"You shut up, old man!" By this time, Yuffie was getting angry at the pilot.

"You're nothing but a child, go back to Wutai." Cid told her sternly.

Yuffie lost control of her anger, she couldn't take them treating her like a child anymore. Before she could stop herself, a loud smacking sound was heard, followed by a scream of pain coming from the pilot Cid himself.

"D-d-don't you EVER call me a child again!" Yuffie stuttered angrily.

With this, Yuffie ran as fast as possible out past the red material hanging from the roof to separate the living room from the dinning room. A couple of seconds later, they heard a door slam.

"Damn, brat.." Cid muttered under his breath.

Cloud and the others looked from the red material hanging from the roof(I can't remember what it's called..) to Cid. He repeated this several more times before getting up, attempting to leave the room but it was no good, Tifa had gotten up as well and held him back.

"Cloud.. I know you're angry at Cid right now, but, Vincent, could to please go see if she's okay?" Tifa asked.

Vincent nodded and got up, walking out in the direction Yuffie went. Silently he walked up the stairs and tried to open the door. No good. It was locked. He knocked on the door and silently called in to her, "Yuffie? Please, let me in or I shall be forced to break this door down."

After there being no answer for several minutes, he punched the door hard, having it land down on the floor of the bedroom. Quickly he walked in and looked over to see a crying Yuffie spread out all over her bed. He picked up the fallen door and put it back on.

After fixing the door problem, he walked over to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, are..you okay?" He asked, a bit of concern flowed in his voice for the first time since he was awoken briefly by Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa back at ShinRa Mansion.

Yuffie instantly wiped the tears away. "Yeah.. I'm fine!" she replied, putting on a small but fake smile.

Getting up, Vincent knew that she lied about her being alright. Not really caring about his looks for a second, Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Vinnie.." Yuffie whispered into his ear.

"Yes?" Vincent asked Yuffie, noticing she stopped crying.

"Thanks for your concern." she told him, her voice soft, and on her face, a small genuine smile.


	5. Unexpected Actions

Disclaimer: I own nada, nothing, zero, zilch! Square's the one who owns Final Fantasy, so don't you dare go trying to sue me, cause I'm broker then a tiger!

**Unexpected Actions**

Yuffie's feet hurt from all the walking around to get stuff. Presently, they had gone through what seemed as though fifty zillion different stores..well, that might be an exaduration..

"Are we done yet?" Yuffie whined.

"Yuffie, it is our job to get _all_ the ingredients from the shopping list Tifa has kindly made up for us so that she can cook the food seeing as though cooking is her specialty," Vincent calmly told her for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Vincent had only told her so many times because she apparently did not care, or wasn't listening.

"Yeah, I know! You don't got to tell me another zillion times for it to sink in!" Yuffie replied with a little giggle. Though she was tired, she was determined to finish and relax. She never really was one to be patient with what was to come.

"Then let us get to work," Vincent stated bluntly.

"Fine! But, I hope we get done soon.." Yuffie whined again.

"We are almost done," Vincent, once again told her, "We still need some more stuff."

"I know, I know!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yuffie," Vincent said, pointing to a fairly large building called Kazonina Traik, the local grocery store, "There's where we get the stuff from the list."

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent entered quietly, well, as quietly as the hyperactive shinobi could drag the quiet "vampire".

Yuffie looked around at her surroundings and energy coursed through her veins. They had everything she could dream of--well, food wise,that is. Glancing at the list once more, she intertwined her arm with Vincent's so she didn't get lost.

"Don't you dare get any ideas, Vinnie! This is only this way so I don't get lost from you," she told him, adding a giggle at the end.

"..Okay," Vincent replied with and began walking to wards the through the aisles getting the food that were on the list, with Yuffie at his side. If her arm had not been like it had, she would have wandered off four times. As much as he would like to admit it, he did not need Yuffie to wander off because he did not feel like hunting for her.

After finishing the shopping, Vincent and Yuffie walked back to Cloud and Tifa's house as Yuffie blabbed on about random things that just "happened" to pop up in her head.

Upon reaching their destination, Yuffie noticed their arms were still intertwined and lightly blushed, pretending not to have noticed. From the looks of things from Yuffie's point of view, Vincent did not realize this either.

Vincent pushed open the door, it making no sound.

* * *

Tifa waited in the kitchen until she heard footsteps. "Yuffie, Vincent?" she called out, hoping it was them.

"Yeah?" Yuffie yelled through the house, her voice echoing.

"Come in here! You must have the stuff by now, I need to start the cooking before anything can happen.

With that, she saw Vincent and Yuffie enter the kitchen, their arms together. She grinned, knowing she couldn't miss the opportunity to embarrass her comrades, or, mainly Yuffie, so she asked them, "So, what's with the arm thing? Yuffie, got a new boyfriend there?"

Yuffie's face turned bright red as she pulled her arm away from him, the effect Tifa KNEW it was going to have and spat out, "Gawd, no! Grossness! Don't' even THINK that! We're just friends, seriously! ..Atleast, I think we are.. But that's not the point. The point is, no, he is not my boyfriend."

Vincent turned to Yuffie and saw her blush furiously and turned back to Tifa, "Tifa, I do not believe that was a very funny thing to do. I shall add to why we were like that. You see, the only reason we were..so close...was so she would not wander off."

"Yeah! That's the truth! Vinnie always tells the truth, he's like one of those kinds of people who can't lie about serious stuff like that!" Yuffie quickly added.

"Mmkay, and who said it was a serious thing? I, for one, think you two look kind of good together" Tifa smiled at them and turned around to start to make the buffet that would be at the little celebration.

* * *

Yuffie turned away as her face turned even more red. _Damn, _Yuffie thought, _Tifa knows EXACTLY my weak point! Ohh, I'm gonna get her for this! But first.. I need to make my escape before Vinnie see's me.._

Yuffie turned to the door and started to run but ran into Vincent.

"Vinnie, move!" Yuffie demanded, "or else.."

"Or else what?" Vincent questioned.

"You...don't want to find out.." Yuffie mumbled, but Vincent's inhuman hearing picked up what she said.

"Oh, yes, please, enlighten me," Vincent told her.

_He's PRACTICALLY begging me to do it..So.. I guess.. I'll just.. Oh, screw it!_

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck gently and leaned up. Seeing this, Vincent froze in place. After a moments hesitation, Yuffie brushed her lips against his gently before unwrapping her arms from his neck, blushing an even darker red then before and shoved him out of the way.

Yuffie immediately ran upstairs and closed the door, falling down on the ground in the other side of the door.

_What...Is happening to me? Why did I do that? _Yuffie questioned herself,_ Is it that I am falling for him? ..Nah.. That couldn't be it.. Vinnie's just a vamp, a very sexy one at that, but--wait, did I call Vinnie sexy? Ack, I think I'm losing my mind!_

* * *

AN: Well.. Another chapter there! I hope you all enjoyed it, it was pretty fun to write..except I didn't really expect it to turn out like that, but I guess that's the way it goes when you're listening to a certain type of music and in a writing mood.. And, yes, I had to leave it off right there.. It seemed a lot more interesting that way.

Oh, please review my fic.. It helps to urge the me to go on in the fic instead of up-and-quitting writing it.


	6. Small Talk and Interruptions

Disclaimer: All characters featured are property of Square-Enix, yet the plot of this fic belongs to me.

**Small-Talk and Interruptions**

Yuffie's head shot up as there was a loud knock at the door. Getting up out of the way, she called to whoever was at the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

"Tifa," came the reply.

_Gawd!_ S_he was in the kitchen when it happened! What...does she think? Does everyone else know already? _Yuffie questioned herself in her mind. "It's open!" Yuffie called.

The door opened, revealing a grinning Tifa.

"Ah, shit.." she mumbled and asked the older woman, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Tifa replied, still grinning, "Except.. Oh, you must have loved doing that, didn't you? You should have seen your face! And when you left.. Do you know what--" Tifa couldn't finish what she was saying by being interrupted by Cloud dashing into the room.

"You and Vincent?! I never would have guessed!" Cloud exclaimed, getting hit by Tifa.

"It wasn't what you think, I swear it wasn't!" Yuffie told him, blushing furiously for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"Oh! I get it, you like him, but he doesn't like you back?" Cloud asked, amusement in his tone.

"I do NOT like Vinnie, gawd!" Yuffie smacked him as Tifa did a minute ago.

"If you didn't, why are you flushed?" Cloud said, in more of a statement then a question. Yuffie kept silent, so he continued, "Yeah, I always had a feeling you liked him.."

"I repeat, I do NOT like Vinnie! I blush at a lot of things..?" Yuffie said, trying to sound convincing. She took a moment for her face to go back to its normal color before Tifa spoke up once again.

"Oh my god! You like Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed, in a more serious tone.

Yuffie just looked like she was going to be sick at what she screamed, "Eww! Total grossness!"

"Oh, I see. You do like Vincent. You never blushed at Clouds mention, yet you blushed at Vincents! That's proof enough for me." Tifa told the young ninja.

"Yeah, well at least I don't like cloud like someone!" saying this, Tifa blushed as furiously as Yuffie did at Vincents mentioned and continued what she was saying, "..Okay, I admit it, I do like him..so just keep it between us, 'kay?" Yuffie pleaded.

"Fine!" Tifa agreed, "as long as you keep the Cloud thing between us, aswell.." she stated, her voice trailing off.

"Deal," Yuffie said as the two girls shook hands on it.

* * *

Vincent sat in the living room reading a book as Cloud sneaked into the room. Vincents super-human hearing and senses told him that someone had just come in, so he marked his page and shut the book. Vincents head shot up immediately after that and glared at the swordsman. 

"What?" Vincent asked, his voice cold and low.

"So, I heard what happened in the kitchen earlier with Yuffie. Getting kind of 'friendly' there, huh?" Cloud said, amusement clearly in his tone.

"Nothing happened.. We are merely friends, do not get the idea in that empty head of yours that there is anything going on between the two of us." Vincent stated.

"Why, Vincent, was that an insult?" Cloud asked, amusement not leaving his tone.

"You tell me," Vincent said, tearing his glare away from Cloud and stared blankly ahead of him before speaking up again.

"Someone sure is touchy," Cloud muttered.

"I heard that, Cloud," Vincent informed him, giving him a death glare, which seemed to only have made Cloud laugh harder.

Cloud was laughing so hard by that point that he was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. With a sigh, Vincent got up and quickly took the opportunity to exit the room, leaving behind the laughing man to his floor.

Before he was able to make his getaway, Cid appeared in the opening between rooms, awaiting Vincents arrival there.

Once reaching his destination, he glared at Cid.

"Now, what do you want?" Vincent asked the man, still glaring.

"Holy fuck! I heard about the brat from Cloud," Cid stated, afterward muttering, "Who'd have thought, the vamp and the brat."

"There is nothing going on between me an Yuffie, so don't think otherwise. Plus, shut up about the "vamp" thing, I am not a vampire," Vincent told Cid, who was amazed at Vincent for even saying "shut up', because he had not thought it was even in his vocabulary of words that he used at all. Hell, before if Vincent ever said 'hell', he would be in utter shock.

"Vincent! You actually said 'shut up', I'm so proud of you!" Cloud exclaimed grinning, the amusement returning once again to his voice. By now he had stopped his laughing attack and regained control of what he was doing.

"Cloud, you fucker, that's my line!" Cid snapped, "As I was going to say, I'm proud of you, you sai--" but Cid was cut off.

"Damnit! I said shut up, so shut the hell up already, and don't make me say it again!" Vincent yelled at Cid.

There was a minute silence before Vincent spoke again, his voice noting that he already calmed down, "I apologize for the outburst, it has just been a confusing day." After saying this, he walked past Cid, and to the stairs. Cursing his luck, Barret just 'happened' to stop him.

"Yo!" Barret said, greeting Vincent.

"..Do not say you are going to question me, too," Vincent said, sighing.

"Question ya? Why would I do dat?" Barret asked, "Oh, yeah, yer wit da brat now? I neva would'a guessed ya would be."

"..No, I am not with Yuffie..and what is with everyone calling Yuffie 'brat'? Vincent asked, giving Barret a questioning look.

"Well, she acts like a bratty child, so dats why, I think." Barret halfly muttered.

"Okay.. I shall be on my way now, so I bid you farewell," Vincent told him, and started to walk toward the stairs and up them.

"See ya 'round," Barret called after him but he had already disappeared up the stairs, "..or not.."

This time Vincent got spotted by Nanaki and stopped.

"Hello, Vincent," Nanaki greeted.

"Hello, Nanaki," Vincent replied, "Are you about to question me as well? The only person that has not is Tifa, which, I am glad she is not here at the moment."

Yawning, Nanaki said to him, "Nope. I just talked to Yuffie in your guys' room, she was leaning against me and suddenly fell asleep so I had to be careful that she did not wake up when I left," he told Vincent, then continued, "Maybe you should put her in her bed? Oh, yes, and I got word from Tifa the party is not until tomorrow night considering that she did not finish preparing the food which was supposed to be for tonight."

Vincent nodded to this, "Yes, I shall, it's the least I could do, and thank you for telling me that. Good-bye for now, Nanaki."

"Good-bye," Nanaki said before turning to the stairs and somehow getting down them in two seconds flat. How he could do it, Vincent did not know, nor did anyone else. Not even Yuffie would be able to pull a thing like that off.

* * *

Vincent walked into the room Yuffie and him shared. Looking over toward his bed, he saw her lying peacefully there, sound asleep like Nanaki had said. Picking her up, he placed her in her bed and pulled the covers up to the top of her shoulders. 

He walked over to his bed and lied down to think of what would happen tomorrow night, how the party would turn out. Getting lost in his thoughts, he drifted to sleep quite quickly.

* * *

AN: Enjoyed the chapter? I hope so.. I find writing this fic fun, I just hope the readers like to read it.. 


	7. Preperations: Finished

Disclaimer: See here, this plot here, it's MY creation, yet, the characters, sadly, are not mine..

**Preperations: Finished**

Vincent was abruptly awoken by a small scream followed by panting. He shot up, looking in Yuffie's direction. He got up and walked over to her, seeing as she was sitting up shaking while gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, mildly concerned.

"Y-yes." Yuffie answered, her face looking a little pale.

"Do not lie to me, if you were, than you would not be shaking, nor would you be panting," Vincent stated.

"You're right.. I'm not okay.." Yuffie mumbled. She continued after a minute or so, "What time is it?" she asked, finally noticing the darkness. She had just stopped shaking.

"I do not know.." he said, looking up at the wall, "2:36 AM."

"Whoa! I'm tired still, so I'm going back to sleep now.." After lying back down on her right side, she fell asleep, lightly snoring.

_How the girl does that, I do not understand. She falls asleep so easily.. I wish I was as care-free as her,_ he told himself.

Sighing, he returned to his bed and lied down. He had been doing that a lot lately, sighing, that is, and did not know why. Plus, his fowl language he had used hours ago. Cid and Barret were definitely starting to rub off on him, though, he saw some changes of them rubbing off on her as well. He just hoped that she wasn't going to turn in to another Barret Wallace, or even worse, another Cid Highwind.

Not surprisingly, he fell back asleep quite easily. After three decades of it, he was now a professional at it, as well as keeping awake when he wanted to. But then again, who couldn't?

* * *

Yuffie woke up half an hour later and sat up. She got up and walked over to the window. Darkness reigned supreme at this hour. Looking over at Vincents bed sleeping form with groggy, she had the temptation to walk over to him took over to him, she did so. After staring at him for a couple seconds, tiredness kicked in again causing her to lay down close to Vincent. Even though he was still sleeping, his arms automatically locked around Yuffie as she fell back asleep. There she slept, in his arm embrace, until she would wake up again.(..This just popped up in my head, I just couldn't resist not putting it to use.)

* * *

Tifa walked into Vincent and Yuffies room, just about to call them to breakfast, she saw them cuddled up together. Their arms wrapped around eachother with Yuffies head on Vincents chest. She smiled to herself. _Aw, cute, _she thought, turning right back around and closing the door without a sound. Sometimes, when she wanted to be, she could be just as quiet, if not quieter than a ninja who was sneaking around. 

She walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, which she decided it would be pancakes for those who want them, and french toast.

* * *

AVALANCHE, minus Vincent and Yuffie, sat at the table in silence. It had been a while, meaning two minutes, since anyone had spoken. Tifa and Cloud's breif chat didn't last very long, aftearll, how long could a talk about helping out around the house go for? By Clouds waitch, it wasn't very long at all. 

Barret suddently spoke up, "Yo, Tifs, ya know where da brat and da vamp are?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen either of those fuckers this morning. I wonder what the hell they're doing, probably Vincents getting annoyed the hell out of him by da brat," Cid commented.

Tifa glared at both Barret and Cid. She couldn't stand the disrespecting of Vincent and Yuffie by being called by those fowl names. Why couldn't they just call them by their actual names?

Tifa sighed, "No, I have no clue where they could be," she lied.

Silence continued for the rest of the meal while others were getting up and leaving the table, of course, leaving Tifa to clean all by herself. She didn't mind though, she was used to it by now. To her, it would be a major shock if anyone even put their dish in the sink, except fot Vincent, of course. He was the only one who partly did something around here--well, just what is expected of a man.

After finishing cleaning, she started the cooking for the party that was postponed untill that very night. She would have to get going if she wanted everything to be perfect, not to mention she still had to make two more meals when the time came.

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent woke up at the same time. Yuffie looked at the clock, _Gawd! _she thought, _10 AM already? I've been sleeping for so long! Why didn't anyone wake me up?_

Vincent right away noticed his arms wrapped around Yuffie's slender form and unwrapped them. Yuffie noted the closeness and automatically jumped up, almost losing her balance and falling down. Luckily, she her ninja's balance kicked in and helped her land swiftly on her feet.

"Yuffie, may I ask you what you were doing in bed with me?" Vincent asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Well..I..er..that is..er.. IwokeupandsawyousleepingsoIwalkedovertoyouandsleepynesstookoverandIfellbesideyou, youwrappedyourarmsaroundmeandIfellasleepinyourgrip," she said all in one breath, not trying to sound any more nervous then she already felt.

"Would you mind repeating that? A little slower this time.." Vincent asked her.

"Okay, I.. woke.. up.. and.. saw.. you.. sleeping.. so.. I.. walked.. over.. to.. you.. and.. sleepyness.. took.. over.. and.. I.. fell.. beside.. you, you.. wrapped.. your.. arms.. around.. me.. and.. I.. fell.. asleep.. in.. your.. grip.." Yuffie said, each word long and taking a breath in between them.

"..I didn't mean that slow, but okay.. Atleast I understood it that time," Vincent said, sounding as awake as a mere human after a 100 mile run.

"Amazing! And here I thought you understood absolutely nothing," Yuffie said with a little giggle, and her stomache growled, "Now I'm going downstairs, I'm kinda hungry.. So, bye!"

Yuffie ran right in to the door in attempt to get out of the room before Vincent could say anything else.

Vincent just stared at her leaving the room, this time actually opening the door, walking out, and closing it. His attention snapped away from the door as he heard someone's door slam, or atleast it sounded like that. Getting up, he walked over to the door. Exiting the room, he noticed a door lieing in the midddle of the hallway. Blinking, he continued his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Yuffie entered the kitchen spotting Tifa cooking up a storm. There were many plates of food at her side, each seeming to be different from the other. Noticing Yuffie, Tifa turned around to greet her, "Good morning, Yuffie," she said, she smiled at her. 

The door to the kitchen opened once moor to reveal a seemingly hungry Vincent. Tifa grinned and told them, "The leftovers are on the left counter, help yourself to them. Everyone else has already eaten."

"Gawd, Tifa! Why didn't you wake me?" Yuffie whinned, dishing out her cold food.

"Well, you looked so warm and happy there in Vincents arms, what would be the use of waking you then?" Tifa replied.

"Oh gawd! You saw that?! It seriously wasn't what you thought.. Last night I woke up and saw Vincent sleeping and walked over to him, I happened to be really tired still so I fell down on the bed by him and I woke up like that.." Yuffie said, leaving out the minor detail of Vincents arms wrapping around her automatically.

"Sure, sure. Now go put your food in the microwave to heat it up and eat it," Tifa demanded.

Yuffie looked over to where Vincent was standing, right in front of the microwave. His food was already being warmed up in it. She hadn't noticed him get anything because of her talking. "Hey, Vinnie, that's not fair! I was supposed to go first!" she whinned for the second time that morning.

"Well, perhaps you should have hurried up instead of doddling around there, then," Vincent stated just as the microwave made a beeping sound. He grabbed his food out of it, leaving the contraptiion open for Yuffie to use.

Yuffie warmed her food up and ate. No conversation was made between her and Vincent. Tifa only made little questions every once in a while, that were answered with one word answers by Vincent, or twenty-five sentence answers by herself.

* * *

Tifa finished preparing the food at 3 PM, just as Yuffie busted into the kitchen. 

"Tifa! You're done that now, right?" Yuffie asked, fairly calmly.

"Yes, I have just finished, why?" Tifa replied, adding a question for Yuffie to answer.

"Curious," Yuffie said.

"Oh! What are you wearing tonight?" Tifa asked, seeming as if questions popped into her mind every twenty seconds but she didn't let them out.

"..Uh.. I don't really have anything to wear..." Yuffie hestitated her reply, slightly afraid of what Tifa was going to say to that.

"Come on! I don't have anything either, we're going shopping!" Tifa exclaimed in a cheerful tone and started walking toward the door of the house, signaling Yuffie to follow her. She waited at the door.

"Great," Yuffie mumbled, running to catch up to Tifa while the older woman walked at a steady pace.

* * *

Yuffie and Tifa entered a clothing store which had the best womans clothes in town. Not really knowing what she would want in a dress, Yuffie walked around to find the perfect dress. She stopped in front of a pure white one with thin straps. 

Grabbing the dress she walked into a change room. She looked at herself in the mirror, and for the first time in her life, she thought she looked pretty good. The dress was made of pure silk and would go down all the way to the top of her ankles. The front would show her legs off a bit because of the curving upwards to the middle of her leg.

Tifa stared in awe for a couple minutes before stuttering, "Y-you look beautiful!"

"Aw, of course I do," Yuffie replied, grinning to herself for her excellent find. She continued, "I think this is the one I'm gonna get. I like it, and it seems you do as well. I'll help you look for one once I get back into my regular clothes."

"Hold on!" Tifa called, spotting a pair of white high-heels, "Look, there, those shoes. Try them on as well.

Yuffie tried them on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Tifa, you're a genious, I never would have found these!" Yuffie complimented, deciding right then and there that this was what she was going to buy and wear later that night. "I'm going to go change back now, okay?" Yuffie asked. Not waiting for a reply, she turned and walked back into the change room she was currently in.

"Okay," Tifa said, spotting a dark blue strapless dress in just her size. Grabbing it, she knew it would be the perfect dress for her. She put it on, it wend down to her ankles, a bit longer than Yuffie's but it had a slit in the left side.

Yuffie walked out of the change room she was in, noticing Tifa was not here. "Tifa?" she called out.

"Just a second!" Tifa called back to her just as she got it on. "Come to the second stall from the end on the left side, you've got to see this!" Tifa exclaimed.

Yuffie walked to the door and knocked gently on it. Tifa automatically opened the door.

Grinning at the dress Tifa was wearing, she said, "Wow, that's nice! Hold on a second, I thought I spotted some shoes that would go great with that dress."

Sure enough, she had. She grabbed the shoes and headed back to Tifa. Plopping them down beside her, Tifa slipped them on. Tifa turned back to Yuffie and smiled more, while the younger lady(ah, I can't call her 'girl', or 'kid'.. Woman wouldn't be right so I just went with lady) smiled back.

Tifa and Yuffie paid for their stuff and walked outside the store. "Oh, we still have plenty of time, how about we go for some ice cream cones?" Tifa suggested.

"Sure," Yuffie said, whole-heartedly agreeing to the suggestion which was now the plan.

* * *

The pair walked into the ice cream shop and right to the counter. A woker appeared before them, asking the question, "How may I help you two ladies today?" 

"I'll have a Vanilla cone," Yuffies reply to the question came first.

"I'll have.. Swirl!" Tifa replied, grinning like a five-year-old with chocolate.

They ate their ice cream in silence, trying to take as long as they possibly could. Finishing up, they walked back out on to the street.

"We should probably get back before the guys..even though they wouldn't be, get worried about us," Tifa said, adding, "plus, I can't think of anywhere else to go to waste time. We've still got to get ready, too."

"Okay, then," Yuffie said, grabbing Tifa lightly by the arm and practically dragging her back. She was anxious to see what Vincents expression would be when he saw her in her new dress, that is, if he even had one..

* * *

AN: Blah, longest chapter I have EVER written! Yes, pitiful, I know..  
Bad title.. I'm horrible when it comes to naming chapters so don't mind me if there's more oddly named chapters. 


	8. PreParty

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of Square-Enix. The plot to it was all mine. Mwauhaha! Okay, I'm done. 

AN: Okay, so, don't blame me if this comes out all weird! I'm all giggly right now(why does it have to happen to me when I just wake up!?) and have a somewhat obsession with white!Plus, I have a weird senes of humor.. Oh, and if I start blabbing in the middle of something, It's for a good cause..I hope. I'll stop blabbing now and go to the writing part..

**Pre-Party**

Yuffie had spent the better part of two hours getting ready. She wore her white silky dress, the high-heels Tifa picked out for her, and a silver necklace with a small heart for a decoration. The small heart, which no one knew, opened to reveal a picture of her on the left, and Vincent on the right. No one would ever find out, or so that's what she believed. Her make-up was made up of pink lipstick just a tad darker then color of her lips normally, grey eyeliner, and white eyeshadow to match her dress. Her hair she had done by putting it up into a low pony-tail and used a white(yes, white crazy today, odd) clip to keep it up, the hair at the end of it falling down just below the clip.

* * *

Tifa had also taken the better part of two hours to get ready. She was only interrupted four times, all of which by Cloud wanting to see how she looked. Geez, one would think she'd think he'd be crazy about her, well, if she didn't doubt it because she was crazy about him. Tifa had just finished, she wore her dress she picked out, and the high-heels Yuffie had chosen for her. The necklace she was wearing the exact same silver necklace as Yuffie except inside there was a picture of her on the right, and Cloud on the left. Yuffie and her had bought the exact same ones during their journey to fight and kill Sephiroth. Her make-up consisted of light-blue eyeshadow, and clear lip gloss, along with black eyeliner and black mascara.

* * *

Vincent had decided on his usual attire, minus the cape. He knew he had to at least look semi-formal. His hair was done in a loose pony-tail.

* * *

Cloud wore a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt made of silk(yes, silk, I couldn't resist).

* * *

Nanaki was wearing the usual--nothing. 

Yuffie, earlier that day, had tried to put on a shirt and little shorts with a hole where his tail would go though..but he resisted and she gave up. Anyways, if she did succeed, he knew he would burn them to pieces by the fire on his tail.

* * *

Cid happened to be too lazy to change out of what he usually wore. As was Barret.

* * *

Vincent sat in the living room on the lazy boy, reading a book while waiting for the others to finish getting ready. Well, waiting for Yuffie and Tifa, that is. As far as he was concerned, girls took way too long to get ready. They had already been waiting an hour and forty minutes, two for Cid and Barret. Nanaki had fallen asleep on the floor out of pure boredom.

* * *

Tifa made her way down the stairs. She had told Yuffie to wait at the top, and that she'd be there in just a minute to accompany her down. 

"Guys!" Tifa called out, the first one spotting her was Cloud. He practically drooled over her and ran to her side.

"Yes?" he asked, delightfully. Everyone soon after joined the pair.

"Where's that fuckin' brat? Everyone else is already here!" Barret asked, raising his voice on "brat".

"Just a minute! You've gotta see this!" Tifa said while running up the stairs.

Moment later, she walked back down it, holding Yuffie's hand with care.

Everyone looked at Yuffie in surprise of her beauty, while Vincent just stared at her in awe. _She is..beautiful,_ he said to himself.

"Y-yuffie?!" Vincent exclaimed, shock in his voice. He knew not even Lucrecia herself could match the beauty of Yuffie at that moment, not even come close.

_The way he's staring at, he MUST like it.._ Yuffie thought, grinning to herself,_ Eat your heart out, Vinnie!_ "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"N-nothing," Vincent stuttered, taring his gaze away from her.

"Stop the goddamn gawking!" Yuffie snapped, adding in her mind, _Only Vinnie can.._

"Sorry," all of AVALANCHE said at once, taring their gaze away from Yuffie as Vincent did.

"Let's go, then!" Yuffie said, her tone cheerful as ever.

"Yes, ma'am.." Barret muttered, being bossed around wasn't his thing.

Vincent silently shot a death glare at Barret as they walked out of the house. Yuffie was too happy to notice, though.. And for that, he was thankful.

* * *

The AVALANCHE members entered a large building and walked down the main hall, stopping at a ballroom. Many people were aleady inside when they inside. The music; fairly loud, and the dancefloor; filled with people dancing. 

This was the pre-party, the formal thing as no one but Yuffie and Tifa knew. The real one was at midnight, at a whole different place. They both had specially picked out clothes for it, and were palnning on telling the others after they got back.

The room was decorated with the fanciest things anyone could think of. Tifa had told Yuffie that they were only going because they got special invitations DEMANDING them to come.

* * *

Yuffie looked around and sighed, although this place was big, it got boring after a while. She had snatched all the materia from those who actually brought it--which happened to be the big number of no one. 

She spotted Vincent, leaning up against a wall doing absolutely nothing. An idea sprung in her head as she dashed over to him, almost running right into a wall(sorry, I have a little obsession with running into walls..) but stuck out her right foot, flipped up off the wall and landed on her feet right in front of Vincent.

Claps sounded all around her, she winked at Vincent and turned around to the people clapping and bowed. They instantly went back to whatever they were doing and she turned back to Vincent. "Say, you're not doing anything are you?" she asked.

"..No.. Why?" Vincent said, instantly cursing his honesty. He knew she had a plan from the look on her face as she ran over to him. Well, maybe it could be fun.. Vincent thought, instantly throwing the thought away like it was a wrapper off a lump of coal(would have used candy bar, but, you know, those smell good.. I know NO ONE wou would instantly throw it away!).

"Well.." Yuffie said started, flashing a hopeful smile and finished what she was saying quietly, "Dance with me?"

Vincent stayed quiet for a while before Yuffie spoke up again, "Please?"

"Fine, just one dance, though," Vincent stated.

She grabbed Vincent and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Tifa saw this and looked at Cloud, grinning. 

"What?" Cloud asked, confusion at the grin. She seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Dance with me!" she said, grabbing Cloud and not waiting for an answer, dragging him to the middle of the floor, where Vincent and Yuffie were in view. Since it was a slow song, they were dancing quite--close.

* * *

Cloud noticed Vincent and Yuffie instantly. They stand out like Light and Dark..considering their outfits. 

"Hey, Tifs, that's Vincent and Yuffie! Whoa, and they're dancing quite close..and seem to be enjoying it!" Cloud stated matter-of-factly, with hint of surprise.

"Nah, really? I never noticed that," Tifa said jokingly.

"Liar," Cloud muttered

"It's called sarcasm," Tifa stated, inching closer to him.

Cloud noticed this and got closer to her, their bodies barely touching.

* * *

It seemed as thought the song had just began when it ended for Yuffie. She got caught up in his eyes during the whole dance, and, surprisingly, he seemed to be caught up in hers. 

Not wanting to part, she gripped him tighter as the next song came on. It just 'happened' to be another slow one.

* * *

The party, or pre-party for AVALANCHE seemed to not last long enough. Soon it was over. 

Yuffie and Vincent spent the entire time on the dance floor and had to be called three times by Tifa just to get them to go.

Nanaki was at the food stands the whole time, eating the food no one else dared to eat. He couldn't dance, anyways. Having four paws instead of two arms and two legs made him disabled from dancing. Sometimes one of the AVALANCHE members came and talked to him for a bit, and one of the other guests came and talked to him aswell. They had interesting conversations considering the fact that they were wiser and had more of a vocabulary then anyone in AVALANCHE, though he would never tell them that.

Barret and Cid had spent most of the time by argueing about little things they considered to be argueable, though, none of the others would have thought they were.

Tifa spend most of the time getting Cloud on the dance floor to dance with her, but one of time she danced with Cid and once with Barret. She now knew never to dance with either of them again, considering the fact Cid spent most of the time in a conversation staring at her bust and swearing, and Barret just plainly reaked of cologne, he had too much on, him and his attempts to attract the women(can you tell I don't like either of them much, and don't like Cait Sith at all, since I haven't mentioned him once before right now).

Lastly, Cloud spent most of the time trying to find reasons not to dance with Tifa due to the fact his feet hurt from all the dancing with her. If she were a better dancer, then he would have danced more. But he stilled had pains in his feet from the dances with her, she had stepped on his feet.


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII or the character, even my dream I do not. The plot is all mine, though... So don't you try stealing' it from me, 'cause I WILL get my revenge!  
  
Surprises  
  
Tifa walked into her and Cloud's house, followed by Yuffie and Vincent, Barret, Cid and Nanaki.  
  
"Uh, Tifa.. Where exactly is that food that you so kindly made? I didn't see it at the party.." Cloud asked. Tifa ignored Clouds question and turned to Yuffie, knowing she would want to explain.  
  
"Ohh! Can I tell them what's happening?!" Yuffie asked, almost anxiously.  
  
"Yes," Tifa replied.  
  
"Well.." she said turning to the rest of AVALANCHE--which incidentally Cait Sith just 'happened' to have appeared and they just 'happened' to leave him behind. "Okay, so here's what's happening. First of all, that was not the party, it was just a pre-party, the person who set it up asked us to bring all of you so they could set up the real one!" "You still didn't answer my question about the food.." Cloud muttered.  
  
"It's a secret, you'll find out about it later. Everyone, it's 10 PM now, be ready to go in an hour and forty-five minutes." Saying this, Tifa took Yuffie's hand and led her up stairs so they could get ready.  
  
LINE HERE  
  
Tifa and Yuffie were getting ready in Yuffie and Vincents room after Yuffie begged, but didn't have to for long since he gave in easily, to use their room. Tifa had also mentioned that if he needed a place to go, to go to her room, which she just 'incidentally' got paired up with from the lack of rooms.  
  
It had already been an hour, they were almost ready.  
  
Yuffie was wearing a black dress up to the middle of her upper-legs. She also wore a black choker around her neck. She slipped on her black boots, with heels, that went up to the bottom of her knees. Her make-up consisted of black eyeshadow, black lipstick, black eyeliner, black mascara, and light cover-up. She was going for the sexy goth approach, and, as Tifa had told her once before, she looked fabulous.  
  
Tifa happened to be wearing the same black dress but in grey. On her neck she wore a chain made from silver. Her make-up was grey eyeshadow, clear lip gloss like earlier, black eyeliner and black mascara. Just as Yuffie slipped on her boots, she slipped on her grey ones. They had bought the pretty much same outfits when they were shopping earlier that day in secrecy, but they had laughed when they found out they had gotten the same things except in different colors.  
  
Another half hour was spent on their hair.  
  
Yuffie had her hair in a high pony-tail, with a black ribbon knotted around it so the black elastic could not be seen. Tifa had her hair done up like Yuffie had hers, except for the fact that the elastic and ribbon were grey to match her outfit. They were going for the same-look-but-in-different- colors effect since they found out about each-others outfits. Tifa was to be the one to suggest it, while Yuffie was thinking it.  
  
LINE HERE  
  
Vincent wore the same thing always wore.  
  
LINE HERE  
  
No one else happened to change at all. They just sat in front of the television and watched it, waiting for the time when the girls were finished getting ready.  
  
LINE HERE  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa called from the top of the stairs. Cloud got up immediately and hurried to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yes?" he answered  
  
"Get everyone down there with you, I want another big entrance of us girl, but, you can't see me and Yuffie yet!" Tifa replied, a quiet giggle was sounded behind her.

"Okay," Cloud muttered and called everyone to the bottom. Since the stairs had a 90 degree turn so no one could see. the top from the bottom.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Cid called after a minutes waiting.

"Yeah, I was watchin' the tele 'fore ya had to call us all here. Dis betta be worth it or I'ma get angry," Barret said, irritation in his tone.

"Shut it, you two," Cloud snapped.

Tifa and Yuffie silently made their way down the stairs side by side, only to meet more gawking, just like earlier. Vincent's just as his mouth dropped at the sight of Yuffie.(Okay, it's a little out of character, I think, but hey, it could happen!)

_Who would have thought,_ _Vincent Valentine can be utterly surprised twice in one day,_ Yuffie thought to herself.

Following her instincts, she walked over to Vincent, put a hand under his chin and gently pushed up, closing his mouth for him. She winked at him and turned to Tifa, who seemed to be ready to leave.

There was still half an hour before the party actually started.

Tifa spoke up, "Cid, Barret, why aren't you guys dressed up?"

"'Cause I have nothin' ta wear, but if I did, I would be," Barret replied to Tifa's questioned.

"Fuckin' same here," Cid replied after Barret was done his little answer.

"Tifa, come here, I've got an idea," Yuffie said suddenly, a wide grin on her face.

Tifa walked over to her, and Yuffie started to whisper into her ear, "So, we dress Barret and Cid up in girls clothes, put make-up and wigs on them, like the idea?" Yuffie told her.

"Yes, perfect!" Tifa exclaimed.

Tifa and Yuffie ran out of the room, returning five minutes later with two matching pink dresses, two blond wigs, and a lot of make-up, all pink of course. "We have something for you guys to wear, and it's right here.. So just come on over," Tifa said, grinning the same wide grin as Yuffie.

Cid and Barret both screamed in fear each hid in one corner of the room. Everyone, except Cid and Barret burst out laughing.

"We were just kidding around, just to see your reactions," Yuffie said between laughs.

After the two put everything away, everyone, but Cait Sith, who was sleeping upstairs(if that toy cat can even sleep.. Did I mention I don't like it?).  
  
Yuffie had been walking unnervingly close to Vincent the whole way. She had been at his side the entire time, not even a meter away from him.  
  
As AVALANCHE had walked into a bar, which was where Tifa planned the whole thing to be held, Yuffie was gripping Vincents arm tightly.  
  
The entire time he had wanted to shake her off, and yet pull her closer. He could only figure one fact, she had been taunting him on purpose the entire time.  
  
Realization hit him, I..must like Yuffie.. But, I cannot tell her that or show her.. I am an unworthy monster.

* * *

Yuffie had been taunting Vincent the entire time and he never made a move. This guy may have been hard to crack, but she knew it wasn't impossible. She attempted to get closer to him, to see if he would actually do anything yet, but it was a no-go. It was really frustrating how he would do absolutely nothing. Deciding on what she was to do, she pulled him off to the side of the bar.  
  
Vincent blinked in confusion, "Uh, Yuffie, now that we're away from everybody, may I ask you what you have been doing this whole time?"  
  
"Gawd! You're just so hard to crack. I saw you gawking earlier, so, don't be such a damn gentleman! Do what you want for once," Yuffie snapped.  
  
"Fine," Vincent said. He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her on the lips. Not letting go, he continued, "Happy now?"  
  
"Partly," she replied, knowing he liked her from the kiss(yes, I'm terrible at this.. Just..don't blame me!) She also knew that she had to let him know his feelings were mutual. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned up and kissed him, feeling the kiss returned.  
  
Little did they know, the rest of AVALANCHE was behind them. They had seen everything that had happened.  
  
"Now I am," she told him, her voice softer then it ever had been.  
  
Clapping emerged from behind the pair and they instantly broke apart, looking at everyone to notice the other AVALANCHE members at the front of it all. Yuffie felt her cheeks redden as she looked away, hoping no one saw it.  
  
It took ten minutes for the clapping to stop and everyone to resume to what they were doing. Tifa had just signaled Yuffie to come over to her.  
  
Tifa pointed to the food on the table and said, "It is time."  
  
Yuffie grabbed a plate, she knew who her first target would be, the plates were plastic so that they wouldn't hurt someone or break when hitting the ground. She spotted Vincent and aimed. "Hey, Vinnie, look at me!" Yuffie called to him.  
  
He turned around, only to get food thrown in his face. Tifa voice came from behind Yuffie as she got food thrown at the back of her head by Tifa, just as the older woman yelled out, "Food fight!"  
  
Food instantly started to fly everywhere. Cid and Barret were targets for a lot of it, Vincent was hesitant to throw the food that Tifa had prepared but got over that. He aimed a huge piece of cake chocolate cake at Yuffie and threw, hitting her on her black dress, only to have a vanilla one thrown back at him. The food fight lasted 'till all the food ran out, afterward, the alcohol came out.

* * *

At four-thirty in the morning the partying ended. Since Yuffie could not walk, since she got drunk and made a fool of herself like everyone thought she would and Vincent only had soda, he carried her back to Tifa and Cloud's place and put her in bed, tucking her in.

* * *

AN: Well.. I must say this, marinawings, I'm sorry for putting Cait Sith in this chapter, but I just couldn't resist not making fun of him..and being mean.. I've got a plan for the next chapter what will happen to him, though. And it's mean! =D  
  
Oh, and a note before I shut up, the next chapter will most likely be the ending. Now, goodbye! 


	10. After Effects

Disclaimer: Me owns nothin' but the plot.

AN: Okay! I'm weird right now, not saying I'm not usually weird or anything, I just am right now.. Well, weirder then usual, and It's getting annoying. Gawd, I love these author note things.. It's just so fun to type out nothing important, so, yeah.. Blabbing on again, not saying it's a bad thing, but I think I'll go to writing this chapter again, mind you, it could possibly be the ending.. Maybe I'll make it long enough so that I'll make another chapter..wait..maybe..possibly..no.

**After Effects**

Yuffie woke up at five in the morning, her and Vincent had left the party at two so she had been sleeping for a full three hours already. Her head was pounding and she didn't know why. Then realization hit her, she HAD gotten drunk last night, but how did she get back here? _Gawd!_ she thought to herself, _If this is what it's like after being drunk, dear Leviathan_(since she worships Leviathan instead of god -nod nod-)_, keep the alcohol away!_

She got up out of her bed and walked to Vincents. She gasped at the sight of herself, someone had undressed her. Gawd, did she hope it wasn't Vincent..or..would it really matter that much? No, it wouldn't. She had nothing to hide really, but still felt insecure with that question stuck in her mind. She never had liked people to see her naked, especially not guys. Tifa had once, but only once, just when Tifa walked in while she had been taking a shower and forgot to lock the door. She grabbed the blanket she used the previous night and wrapped it around herself so nothing unwanted would show. She was happy to see that Vincent was apparently still asleep, either that or pretending to be. Either way, it wasn't worth thinking about.

For some unknown reason to her, she started smiling at him. Garnet eyes shot open, catching a glimpse of her smile as she quickly washed it away.

"Who the hell undressed me?" Yuffie asked before thinking.

"I got Tifa to do it, since I thought you would not want me to see your body," Vincent replied.

"Oh, thanks!" Yuffie giggled and, forgetting about her not wearing anything, sat on his chest, leaning down and hugging him. He embraced her back just as the blanket fell down. Ah, hell, why should I care anymore? It's JUST Vincent seeing me. At least it's not Cloud..or worse, Cait Sith! Yuffie told herself, liking the feel of his cool claw on her back. It had been hot the previous night, and she just realized that.

"Yuffie, your blanket. Do you not care if I see you?" Vincent asked, though it was doubtful that she wouldn't.

"Nah, at least it's not Cait Sith or anyone who would gawk at me," Yuffie answered, her voice as soft as it had been the previous night. She tightened the embrace, never wanting to leave it.

"Okay," Vincent said, shocked at her reply. He pulled her closer, being careful not to hurt her with his claw.

Yuffie let a yawn escape, signaling that she was still tired. She lay down beside Vincent, cuddling up to him as he covered them in the blanket from her bed. There, they fell asleep.(Okay, so I let my imagination take over again.. Who could resist the temptations?! I'm a fool for romance scenes, in character or not.. Maybe it's a curse?)

* * *

Tifa got up from her bed and walked toward the window. Morning had come to soon. All she wanted to do was lye back down in her nice comfy bed, or Clouds..and sleep. Looking over in his direction, she noticed he was still asleep. She started to walk over there, grinning. Upon reaching his bed, she climbed up onto it beside her. Somehow, he got the comfier bed. Of course, she didn't think much of the thing at that time, but right now, when she wanted to sleep, it seemed like the closest thing to Heaven. She lay down beside him, strong arms(Ohh..yes..strong..sexy..Oops, daydreaming again..) closed around her. She felt his heat, and as it would go, she loved it. She nuzzled up to him, falling asleep in his grasp.

* * *

Cloud woke up to hear Tifa mumbling in her dreams. She was saying something like, "I love you." Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes snapped open, thinking it was still the dream she brushed her lips to his, quietly, but loud enough for Cloud to hear, "I love you, My Cloud." 

"And I, love you as well," Cloud said, the level of his voice matching hers.

* * *

Cait Sith woke up after 'its' long(meaning, twenty two hour) sleep. 'It' bounced up out of bed, out of his room, and straight, leading into Cid and Barret's room. Yelling at the top of 'its' lungs, in an announcer,(if 'it' has any, or can even yell) through the microphone 'it' carried, "Go--od morning Sunshine!" 

Barret's eyes snapped open instantly, "Shaddup, foo'! Your creator didn't like ya, he said ya was a mistake of o' creation, waste o' materials. He even told me so, so shaddup 'fore ya piss me off more!" Barret practically screamed at the toy cat.

"Ahem, I repeat, Go--od morning, Sunshine!" Cait said, announcer voice still there.

"You don't fuckin' listen' to the other fucker I share this room with, I know exactly what to do with you." Cid stated.

Cid stood up, grinning. The toy cat called Cait Sith was afraid of what he would do to him. Without Tifa here, he could do anything. 'It' knew Barret would only help him Cid by cheering him on, but, oh well. "Goodbye, cruel, cruel world!" Cait screamed out, hoping someone would come save 'it'.

It was a no-go. Cid had already made his way over to him and crept around the back of him, almost as sneaky as Yuffie, almost. 'It' felt the power in 'itself' go out. 'It' knew, just then and there, Cid had flicked his power button off.

"Well, now thats fuckin' done, nothing to do but dissemble 'it', and then, Barret, you fucker, you're gonna help me burn 'its' parts," Cid stated, almost too happy(keyword 'almost').

"Yep," Barret agreed.

Cid took only a mere four point four seven minutes to dissemble it, throwing the peices of what used to be Cait Sith around like the food had been thrown the night before.

Afterward, Barret set up the fire pit in the backyard and helped Cid throw the pieces into the fire pit. Next, they burned them until there was nothing left and pretended like they were all innocent and didn't do a thing bad.

* * *

Yuffie awoke, feeling much better than she had before she fell asleep. She nuzzled up to Vincent further, her eyes still closed. "Vinnie," she mumbled, hoping he was awake. 

"Yes?" Vincent asked, his garnet eyes only partly open.

Before she was thinking, she quickly blurted out, "I love you," and fell back asleep in Vincents arms.

"I love you too, Yuffie," he whispered into her ear, falling back asleep with her. (Yep.. Darkness really getting to me, making me be all dreamy!)

* * *

Nanaki peaked into Cloud and Tifa's room, only to see Tifa wrapped, what seemed to be tightly in Clouds arms. He sighed happily, finally, the two were actually getting together, or, at least it looked that way. He go an idea to see what Vincent and Yuffie's were up to. Quietly creeping in their room, he saw them curled up together, the blanket off Yuffie a bit showing some skin. He closed the door, as quietly as he had opened it and crept down the stairs, meeting Cid and Barret, large grins on their faces. 

He sighed, "Oh no, what did you guys do this time?"

"Absolutely fucking nothing!" Cid lied.

"Ya, wasn' us who broke da annoyin' cat afta turnin' it off, and burned it. It was..some dude who randomly 'napped da thing.

"Well, I say, good riddance!" Nanaki exclaimed, surprising the pair by the happiness in his tone.

"So, you fucker, you're not fuckin' mad at all?" Cid asked.

"Nope. Well, only a bit. I only wish you guys would have waited for me!" Nanaki pouted.(Yeah, pouting.. It could happen, right..? Well, I say it can, so it can!)

"Ah, too bad. Nex' time we'll letcha know, as long as ya don't get in da way or anythin' like dat," Barret grumbled.

* * *

AN...numer two: Okay.. So, that was my little ending.. Not very big of anything.. Weird ending.. Forgive me!! Plus, sorry for taking..one..two...three days! Ah, I can count, I feel so special.. I was being lazy and didn't really feel like writing anything.. Actually, I wrote a bit each day. Well, tell me what you thought of it! ..Please? 


	11. Epilogue: Of All Things

AN: Gawd! I'm such a fool.. First it was putting the one part thingy in the chapter, NOW I just HAD to put Prologue instead of Epilogue Oh, spelling also fixed. I can't believe I forgot to spell-check.. Even though I am a pretty good speller, I can't catch everything! It's annoying! Someone, help my twisted, demented soul.. --;

Well.. I pretty much was going to end the story right there, but.. Who would do such a thing? Plus..this IS the final chapter!! I shall say it's against the Fan Fic writing Law..if there is one...to just end it when you get more ideas! Well.. On to writing!

Disclaimer: yada yada yada, you know how this goes.. I've only written it twenty-two point seven three nine six two three seven three five eight four nine zillion times!

**Epilogue: Of All Things**

Tifa woke up later in the day, noticing she was still in Cloud's arms. She felt her stomach growl as she got up quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping man.

She changed into a pair of dark blue shorts just up to her knees and a matching blue tank-top. She had already figured out that it would be hot out by the heat in the room.

She silently walked out of her and Cloud's room and down the stairs leading to the kitchen. Upon walking in, she saw Barret in an apron 'attempting' to cook, and Cid at the table, arguing with Barret of when his food would be ready. Just as she walked in, Barret turned to her, stared for a minute and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Damn, woman! About fucking time you got here! Barret already burnt two fucking batches of pancakes, four of french toast, and a dozen eggs. Get your lazy ass to the stove, kick the fucker away, and make me my damn breakfast! And don't forget my fuckin' tea!" Cid demanded.

"Shuddap, foo'! Dat's no way ta talk to a lady. Show some of dose manners ya keep hidden!" Barret snapped.

Tifa sighed and walked over to the stove to see how Barret was making out the cooking. A scream escaped her as she saw the obscurity of cooking Barret had done. At this rate, they would be out of food in no time whatsoever. "Barret, move aside, I'll do the cooking from now on.. Geez, you must be worse than Yuffie at this!" Tifa paused a minute or so then continued, "So, take the dishes you have dirtied and DO THEM NOW."

Barret jumped back, surprised by the demand and took the twelve pans he had dirtied in his attempt to cook and washed them.

* * *

Yuffie woke up hearing Tifa's scream. The first thought that came to her mind: Tifa's in trouble. Vincent had also awoken from his slumber. Yuffie mumbled something like, "Going downstairs," and headed to her bag to reveal neon green shorts much like the ones she wore when AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth and a yellow(What is with me and bright colors?!) spaghetti strap shirt. She quickly changed into it and rushed downstairs, accompanied by Vincent at her side. Sighing, she entered the kitchen to see Tifa cooking while Barret and Cid at the table looking hungry. She let out a giggle as she motioned for Vincent to sit down by the boys and walked over to Tifa.

"What was the scream about?" Yuffie asked, then mumbled, "Gawds, it woke me and Vinnie up."

"Oh, sorry about that, it was just.. I came in here to see Barret cooking. He's even worse than you! It's amazing how he survives with Marlene and all," Tifa replied, not once looking at Yuffie.

"Yeah, it's a wonder. Then again, I bet Elmyra does all the cooking," Yuffie stated.

"Yep. Oh, and what was this about you and Vincent being woken up together? You and him in the same bed or something?" Tifa whispered to the younger girl.

"NO!" Yuffie screamed in reply, turning a deep shade of red. All she got as a reaction was a totally lost stare from Vincent and Cid and Barret laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tifa looked up from her cooking to Yuffie, giggled, then back down.

"Gawd! You're right, I admit it, but I swear nothing happened!" Yuffie exclaimed, her blush darkening. _Well.. Not yet, anyway, _Yuffie added to herself and turned around to make her way to the table.

* * *

After half an hour, Tifa had successfully made breakfast and Cid's tea. The five ate in silence as Cloud walked into the kitchen accompanied by Nanaki.

"Didn't even wake us up?! Oh, I feel so..unloved." Cloud stared at Tifa, pouting.

"Something OBVIOUSLY happened," Yuffie blurted out.

"Couldn't be much more than you and Vincent last night!" Tifa blurted out as well, rewarded with a glare from Vincent.

"Nothin' coulda happened between da vamp and brat. They're jus' too damn..different," Barret stated.

"And between spike and Tif, something more than anyone knows probably fucking happened. Tifa, we all know you fucking love spike, just admit it, and be over with it," Cid stated matter-of-factly.

"I confirm that something may have happened between Yuffie and Vincent. After all, I'm not much for gossip, but this is truth, I saw it with my own eyes. Tifa and Cloud on Cloud's bed, sprawled out. Also, Yuffie and Vincent on Vincent's bed, his arm wrapped around her, and hers around his. The blanket was not all the way up, so I could see, but might I remind you I never enjoyed it, some skin. She obviously was not dressed," Nanaki said, letting his mind wander and not realizing what he had said before he said it.

"What?!" everyone except Vincent, Yuffie, and Nanaki exclaimed, apparently shocked.

Yuffie growled, and Vincent, seeing the way she was taking this, spoke up, "It is not what you think."

"Exactly!" Yuffie stated.

"Yeah, than what was it?" Tifa asked after winking at Yuffie.

"Want the full story or just short?" Yuffie asked, a single sweat drop dripping down the side of her face.

"Full," Tifa automatically answered, seemingly excited.

"Well.. Last night.. I woke up, Tifa had undressed me from the food-covered clothes because Vincent was nice enough to think-er, I mean know, that I wouldn't want him seeing my body, though I did not know that at the time. I walked over to his bed in confusion as to what had happened, and I sorta just fell down from tiredness and fell asleep on his bed.. During the night I got cold and he warmed me up. That's all, so NOTHING bad happened.."

Everyone except Vincent and Yuffie broke into laughter.

"And what about in the middle of the night? My ultra sensitive hearing not just picked up you and Vincent admitting love for each-other, but Tifa and Cloud doing the same as well. Was my hearing not deceiving me?" Nanaki asked, immediately receiving a death glare from both Vincent and Yuffie.

Everyones jaw dropped at the Vincent and Yuffie part of what Nanaki had said.

Yuffie let out a sigh and spoke, "Alright, I admit it, I'm utterly head-over-heels in love with Vincent. Now, can we get on to something else?"

"So, da fuckin' vamp and brat again, eh?" Cid questioned.

"Again?" Nanaki asked, slightly confused.

"Kissing at party last night, caught by everyone, didn't you see it?" Tifa counter-asked.

"No, not really.." Nanaki mumbled and turned away, walking out of the room.

Yuffie stared at Nanaki leave before jumping up from her seat, knocking it over, and grabbing Vincent's arm and dragging him out of the room after Nanaki, giggling while telling the others, "Later all, me and my new, ahem, BOYFRIEND, Vinnie are leaving."

The others, except Tifa, stared in awe. She got up much like Yuffie except without knocking her chair over and did the same as Yuffie, except saying, "Well, bye! Me and Cloud's gotta go somewhere and do something at random, soo.."

"Bye!" Cloud finished for her, grinning like a school girl(ah, Cloud, a girl o.o;;). He scooped her up in his arms and dashed out of the room.

[BEGINNING OF RETARDED, MAKING FUN OF CID AND BARRET SCENE, NOT IN CHAPTER]

"Heey! I wan' someone ta do dat ta me too!" Barret whined.

"Well, I don't fuckin' know much about romance, but I know that I can be that damn special person!" Cid answered, slightly amused.

"Le's go, den," Barret replied, standing up, Cid following suit and scooping Barret into his arms, running out the door as well.

[END OF MAKING-FUN-OF SCENE]

THIS POINT IS THE GODDAMN END, SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS OF MORE CHAPTERS!! Oh, and sorry about that Cid/Barret thing I had, it was my way of a joke..

Now that this is done.. I'm the off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Squall! Ahem, weird-foolishness taking over.. So don't mind me! Oh, take this advice.. Never read a Yuffie/Squall story while eating... 'unhealthy food'(Meaning that Ice cream and cookies in front of me) and writing a Yuffentine, as well!


End file.
